X-Ray
X-Ray Moves are a feature introduced in Mortal Kombat (2011). They are moves that cause a large amount of damage, comparable to "Super Moves" found in various other fighting games. True to their name, these moves consist of a short sequence of attacks that zoom in on the target with an X-Ray and displays bones and organs being crushed, smashed and snapped, dealing massive damage. The player must completely charge up the Super Meter in order to perform an X-Ray Move. About the X-Ray thumb|right|230px|All X-Ray Moves While incredibly powerful, X-Ray Moves often require special conditions to be met. For example, Johnny Cage's X-Ray Move is classified as a counter-attack, meaning that it is only performed if he is attacked within a few seconds of the player activating it. Other limitations include X-Ray Moves having to be activated from an aerial position, and the fact that the damage inflicted by an X-Ray is altered based on the damage scaling. How to Avoid While Breakers can not be used against X-Ray Moves, all of them can be avoided in some way. Offensive X-Ray Moves can be initially blocked or dodged, often leaving the performer vulnerable and drained of all super meter charge. Defensive X-Ray Moves, like Johnny Cage's, can be avoided by not attacking the target until they are allowed to openly fight again. Projectile attacks like Scorpion's Spear or Sub-Zero's Ice Ball will also cancel the Defensive X-Ray (but they must be done at a long range, as they will be countered if done up close). All X-Rays can be interrupted with projectile attacks. Hitting the attacker with a well-timed strike is possible, but difficult as players attacking with an X-Ray become resistant to front facing attacks, due to the fact that the attacker gains armour (which stop the attacks from causing flinching but will still do damage). Because of this, it is possible to stop the X-Ray with a well-timed strike, if, and only if the hit does enough damage to reduce the attacker's health to 0%. Another method of landing a hit on an X-Ray attacker usually requires characters with a teleport ability. If two players activate it at the same time, the first one who connects will initiate their attack. Johnny Cage can counter X-Ray Moves with his own X-Ray Move. It is also worth noting X-Ray Moves cannot be performed, if either Armless Kombat or Headless Kombat come up on Test Your Luck. Trivia * Cyber Sub-Zero's Brain Freeze Fatality and The Street's Stage Fatality in MK 2011, are the only finishers that uses X-Ray in them. * Kitana is the only character who can activate her X-Ray both on the ground and in the air. * Sonya Blade's X-Ray has the most hits in it, with up to eleven hits. * Stryker, Reptile, Kano and Kintaro are the only characters whose X-Ray move hits three times, as the other characters hit only two. * Kitana and Jade have the fastest X-Rays. From the activation to the final hit, they spend only four seconds. * Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Raiden and Rain all have X-Rays that, after they connect, allow for longer combos. * Johnny Cage is the only character whose X-Ray is activated by a counter attack. * Cyber Sub-Zero is the only character that must activate his X-Ray in the air. * Jax, Kano and Sheeva are the only characters to have unblockable X-Rays, as Jax and Kano's are both grapple-type X-Rays, and Sheeva's is a full-screen ground pound. * Sindel is the only character to possess an X-Ray that is registered as a low attack. * Sub-Zero and Smoke are able to delay their X-Ray. * Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot are the only two whose X-Rays don't make their opponents fall to the ground. * Jade's, Jax's, Quan Chi's, and Sindel's X-Rays are the only ones who don't make their opponent bleed. * Reptile, Skarlet, Baraka, and Kitana are the only ones who aim at the eyes. * Johnny Cage, Jade, and Sindel are the only ones who aim for the groin. * Goro, Kintaro, Shao Kahn, Kano, and Jax have the most damaging X-Ray Moves. * Skarlet's X-Ray is the least damaging, dishing out only 25% damage. * Kenshi's X-Ray is his only projectile attack. * Johnny Cage once had a far different X-Ray, involving a grab followed by a hard punch to the chest (breaking the ribs), and then a knee to the jaw (breaking it). It was then given to Mileena, and later tweaked to remove the grab and punch, but keeping the knee to the jaw. * Sub-Zero's early X-Ray setup involved a fast ground ice attack, causing the opponent to be struck by a giant icicle, launching them towards Sub-Zero. The rest of the animation remained the same however. The setup was changed to allow Sub-Zero to combo into his X-Ray. * Kung Lao's X-Ray setup also differed at one point, in that the spin setup was not included in the X-Ray animation (instead going directly to the neck-strike) Gallery X-Ray 4.jpg|Scorpion's X-Ray Move: Scorpion Sting X-Ray.jpg X-Ray 3.jpg 020411 mortal kombat x ray attack t.jpg|Liu Kang's X-Ray Move: Chin Up Liu Kang xray2.PNG Kung Lao xray1.PNG|Kung Lao's X-Ray Move: Fist of Shaolin Kung Lao xray2.PNG Sub-Zero X-Ray.png|Sub-Zero's X-Ray Move: Deep Freeze Freezingheadbutt.jpg Sindel xray1.PNG|Sindel's X-Ray Move: Queen B Sindel xray2.PNG Ermac xray1.PNG|Ermac's X-Ray Move: Cannonball Slam Ermac xray2.PNG Reptile_xray1.PNG|Reptile's X-Ray Move: Sneaky Lizard Reptile_xray2.PNG X-Ray 2.jpg Kitana xray1.PNG|Kitana's X-Ray Move: Fan-Tastic Kitana xray2.PNG Sub-ZeroGetsPWNED.jpg|Johnny Cage's early X-Ray Move Cage early xray2.jpg Johnny Cage X-Ray.png|Johnny Cage's current X-Ray Move: Ball Buster Johnny Cage X-Ray 2.png Jade xray1.PNG|Jade's X-Ray Move: Staff Buster Jade xray2.PNG Mileena xray.PNG|Mileena's X-Ray Move: Femme Fatale Brutal&PainfulAttack.jpg X-Ray 6.jpg|Nightwolf's X-Ray Move: Ancestor's Call Nightwolf xray2.PNG X-Ray 8.jpg|Cyrax's X-Ray Move: Cyberdriver Cyrax xray2.PNG Noob Saibot xray1.PNG|Noob Saibot's X-Ray Move: Together Again Noob Saibot xray2.PNG Noob Saibot xray3.PNG Smoke xray1.PNG|Smoke's X-Ray Move: Burn Out Smoke xray2.PNG BarakaGettingPWNEDbySek.jpg|Sektor's X-Ray Move: Massive Missile KlassicSektor Perfom's X-Ray.jpg Sonya xray1.PNG|Sonya's X-Ray Move: SF Beat Down Sonya xray2.PNG Jax xray.PNG|Jax's X-Ray Move: Briggs Bash Jax xray2.PNG Kano xray1.PNG|Kano's X-Ray Move: Just the Tip Kano xray2.PNG Stryker xray1.PNG|Stryker's X-Ray Move: Busted Stryker xray2.PNG Mortal Kombat Screenshot 11.jpg Shang Tsung xray.PNG|Shang Tsung's X-Ray Move: Your Soul is Mine Shang Tsung xray2.PNG Baraka xray1.PNG|Baraka's X-Ray Move: Nail and Impale Baraka xray2.PNG Kabal_xray1.PNG|Kabal's X-Ray Move: Kabal's Deep Mortal Kombat Screenshot 10.jpg Raiden xray1.PNG|Raiden's X-Ray Move: Shock Therapy Raiden xray2.PNG Kratos xray1.PNG|Kratos's X-Ray Move: Nemean Cestus Kratos xray2.PNG Cyber Subzero xray1.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero's X-Ray: Cool Down Cyber Subzero xray2.PNG Sheeva xray1.PNG|Sheeva's X-Ray Move: Slam Dance Sheeva xray2.PNG Quan Chi xray1.PNG|Quan Chi's X-Ray Move: Amulet Assault Quan Chi xray2.PNG Skarlet xray1.PNG|Skarlet's X-Ray Move: Blood Bank Skarlet xray2.PNG Kenshi xray1.PNG|Kenshi's X-Ray Move: Soul Blade Kenshi xray2.PNG Rain xray1.PNG|Rain's X-Ray Move: Rain Check Rain xray2.PNG Freddy Krueger xray1.PNG|Freddy Krueger's X-Ray Move: What A Rush Freddy Krueger xray2.PNG X-Ray 7.jpg|Goro's X-Ray Move: Crusher Goro xray2.PNG Kintaro_xray1.PNG|Kintaro's X-Ray Move: Shokan Smash Kintaro xray2.PNG Kintaro xray3.PNG Shao Kahn xray1.PNG|Shao Kahn's X-Ray Move: It's Official Shao Kahn xray2.PNG Category:Gameplay Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Glossary Category:Terminology